


Make You Blue

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: Tyler reflects on the progress of his transition.





	Make You Blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is your classic vent fix folks. don't expect it to make sense.

Tyler stroked his one chin hair while getting called ma’am on the phone. It was a strange mixture of gender euphoria and dysphoria. He wasn’t even sure he looked good with a beard, but it made him feel more masculine. He had been on T for almost a year and yet his voice refused to drop. Josh always tried to comfort him and assure him it would happen eventually, but with his job working at a call center, it was emotionally draining being misgendered al day. 

He tried to be grateful for the positive changes, like not having a period anymore or his clitoral growth, but those were things that strangers couldn’t see. He wanted to be seen as a man, but also keep his felinity without the constant fear of violence. 

Tyler didn’t consider himself a “political” person and he was aware of his privilege as a white person to have that stance. It didn’t change the fact that he was visibly queer and often confused cis people in public. He knew the confusion often lead to panic, which turned into violence. Tyler often feared the worst we he and Josh held hands in public, but a light squeeze from his boyfriend bought him back down to earth. 

Tyler rubbed his scruffy chin while being called miss on the phone. It was a strange mixture of gender euphoria and dysphoria. He wasn’t even sure he would keep the patchy beard, but he held onto what made him feel more at home in his changing body.

**Author's Note:**

> i really miss writing, but i've got no ideas right now.


End file.
